


Oh Baby Baby We'll Do Whatever You Like

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai puts in another late night in the practice room and Kyungsoo hangs around to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby Baby We'll Do Whatever You Like

Joonmyun calls an end to the night's dance practice and the group filters out of the practice room, collecting their things and heading back to their dorm. Jongin waves them off, preferring to stay a bit longer and put in a bit more time. It's habit more than necessity by now, the routines so engrained into him that he could probably do them in his sleep, but he likes the solo practice time. It's a relaxation thing for him. As he goes through the movements, he can turn his brain off, focus on nothing but the timing, the stretch of his limbs. It's the only way he knows how to unwind.

When he turns around again, he's surprised to see Kyungsoo still standing in the door way. The over-sized dark shirt he wears hangs off his small frame, exposing his collar-bones and he smiles at Jongin. “Shouldn't you be getting back to the dorms?” Jongin asks curiously.

He reaches for his water bottle and Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose up at him. “We're alone,” he points out, taking a few steps forward. His big eyes are dark with mischief. “You don't think we should take advantage of that?” Jongin laughs and shakes his head.

It was amazing, seeing the way Kyungsoo had adapted to being in the group. At their debut, he had been so quiet and awkward, looking bug-eyed and slightly terrified by their new-found fame. Slowly, his confidence grew, and Jongin watched as he went from trying to disappear to embracing it, all bright smiles and fan-service. It kind of delighted Jongin. The guy who stands before him now, dark promises in his eyes, he is someone else entirely. Kyungsoo has grown up.

Jongin likes it. Kyungsoo holds out his arms and Jongin lets the water bottle slip from his fingers. It hits the ground with an audible snap as he obediently wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. He's kind of irresistible like this, head quirked up expectantly and a playful smile on his lips. Jongin tips his head down and fits his mouth to Kyungsoo's, making a low noise in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo wraps firm hands around his biceps.

When he pulls away, Kyungsoo swipes a tongue across his bottom lip and pushes, driving Jongin back until his shoulders hit the mirrored wall. Jongin laughs and jostles Kyungsoo in return. “No wasting time,” he says softly, and Kyungsoo beams up at him, pleased. He tugs at Jongin's shirt, fingers tight in the damp material and Jongin kisses him again.

Kyungsoo kisses like he does everything else, awkwardly, but with enthusiasm. He lets Jongin curl a hand around the back of his neck as he licks into Jongin's mouth, digging his nails into Jongin's chest. He refuses to let go until Jongin nudges at him. “You know,” he tells Kyungsoo, a little out of breath. “I don't think breathing counts as time-wasting.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kyungsoo ducks his head, flushing a little and laughing. When he looks up again, though, there's no embarrassment in his eyes, just a kind of hopeful expectation. Jongin slides his hands up under the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt, fingertips skimming across warm skin as he bends to nip at Kyungsoo's collarbones.

Kyungsoo has a point, Jongin knows. The moments they have to each other are few and far between, and they need to take advantage. Kyungsoo is making little happy noises as he drags his hands down Jongin's back, leaning into Jongin's touch. “Your shirt is still on,” he tells Jongin impatiently, and Jongin snorts.

“So is yours,” he points out, but he decides to fix that himself. He tugs Kyungsoo's shirt up over his head and tosses it aside, taking a second to take in the sight.

Kyungsoo hunches his shoulders and makes a face, and Jongin can see the goosebumps rising on his skin. “You too,” he insists, and Jongin obliges. Kyungsoo's pleased little smile is reward enough, even if the mirror is cold against his back. Kyungsoo presses his fingertips into Jongin's hips, walks his hands up his flat stomach and then looks up at him, grinning.

Jongin's natural reaction is to press his lips to Kyungsoo's again. After hours of practice, Kyungsoo is warm and pliant, pushing his knee between Jongin's thighs and sliding his fingers into his hair. Heat coils in Jongin's belly. He loves it when Kyungsoo gets in these moods, demanding and playful. Jongin lets him take the lead. Kyungsoo pulls at Jongin's hair, just this side of sharp, and Jongin groans in response. “You're too _quiet_ ,” he grumbles.

Jongin knocks Kyungsoo's hand away, leaning down to nip at his lip, humming as he pushes into Kyungsoo's thigh. He's already getting hard, and Kyungsoo can tell, grinding up into him. He kisses Jongin again, their noses bumping, a laugh bubbling up between his lips. “What is so funny?” Jongin demands, incredulous.

“I've got you all hot and _bothered_.” Kyungsoo looks so satisfied with himself, and he snakes a hand down the front of Jongin's dance pants, curling a hand around Jongin's cock and squeezes. They've only done this a few times but Kyungsoo seems to have lost all of his hesitance. “I like it,” he says frankly, stroking a few times inexpertly.

Jongin chokes out a laugh, his head tipping back and hitting the mirror with a thud. He can't tell if he's just that ready to go or if it's something about Kyungsoo, chest against his as he sucks hard on Jongin's throat, but it feels so _good_. “Stop,” he pants, pushing at Kyungsoo's shoulders until he pauses, glancing up at him. “You're gonna leave a mark.”

Scowling, Kyungsoo relents, but it doesn't stop him from licking a stripe up the sticky line of Jongin's neck. “What if I want to?” His voice is quiet and a bit disappointed, but he knows Jongin's right. Nothing anywhere the coordi noonas can find. It doesn't stop him from letting the corners of his mouth droop down and looking up at Jongin through his lashes.

“Stop pouting,” Jongin tells him, and with great reluctance, he pulls Kyungsoo's hand out of his pants. “I'll do you one better.” Kyungsoo's brows furrow in confusion and Jongin hooks his fingers in the waistband of Kyungsoo's sweats, turning them around so that Kyungsoo was the one pressed up against the wall. His knees hit the ground and Kyungsoo's eyes get wide with understanding and anticipation.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says quietly, and Jongin pulls down his pants and boxers in one quick motion. “ _Oh_. Okay.” His hands fall naturally to tangle in Jongin's thick hair, and Jongin doesn't mind. He's still not very good at this, or very confident, but he breathes in and takes the tip of Kyungsoo's cock into his mouth and the shaky way he sighs is reassurance enough.

It takes a bit, but he starts to get into it, one hand wrapped loosely around the base of Kyungsoo's cock while he diligently works his tongue across the underside. Kyungsoo lets out these breathy moans while his fingers tighten in his hair. Encouraged, Jongin tries to relax his throat and takes Kyungsoo as far in as he can, and his eyes flick up to Kyungsoo's face, gauging a reaction.

Through half-open eyes, Kyungsoo is watching him. “Oh my God, Jongin,” he hisses. He's never had much staying power and Jongin is amazed by how Kyungsoo is already falling apart under his hands and mouth, his already messy hair hanging in his eyes. He _shakes_ , and Jongin has to press a hand to Kyungsoo's hips, holding him steady. Jongin can taste precome on his tongue and he's uncomfortably hard, shifting against the hard wooden floor. “Jongin, no, no, stop,” Kyungsoo gasps, fingers scrabbling at Jongin's shoulders. “I'm gonna – I don't want to –“

Jongin pulls off with an wet noise that's kind of obscene and Kyungsoo whines involuntarily. Sitting back on his heels, Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo. He's hesitant when he speaks. “Do you wanna...?”

He doesn't finish the thought but he doesn't need to. Kyungsoo is nodding, still flushed and out of breath. “Please?” He doesn't have to ask twice. Kyungsoo slides to the ground and Jongin scrambles across the polished wood floor to his bag, rifling through the pockets. He twists back to look at Kyungsoo for a second, and he's got a hand around his cock, stroking just a little. He stares at Jongin. “What are you...you have, like, supplies?”

When Jongin finally fishes them out, he blushes. “Well, I mean. Just in case, you know?” He crawls up between Kyungsoo's legs and Kyungsoo stills, looking at Jongin fondly.

“Awesome,” he breathes, catching Jongin's mouth in a fierce kiss. Jongin can forget, for a second, about everything but Kyungsoo's lips and the way he scratches his fingertips down Jongin's ribs. After a moment, Kyungsoo is arching up against him, mindlessly seeking friction. “Come on, Jongin, _please_.”

“Okay, okay,” Jongin scoots back, but not after one last kiss, leaving Kyungsoo biting his lip and almost wriggling in anticipation. It takes Jongin a few seconds to slick up his fingers, and he splays one hand across Kyungsoo's hip. Kyungsoo spreads his legs for Jongin, jerking himself off a little. “Ready?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo nods. Jongin licks his lips and gently adjusts Kyungsoo's hips, then pushes a finger in. The way that Kyungsoo inhales is just barely audible, but when Jongin looks up at him he just scrunches his nose up and just nods again. This is still weird to Jongin, but it's also pretty hot, watching his fingers move in Kyungsoo and the way he jerks a little beneath him. He's careful and thorough, making sure that Kyungsoo is ready before he adds a second, and a third.

It takes a bit of focus and experimentation, but as Jongin stretches Kyungsoo open, curling his fingers up, he finds the spot that makes Kyungsoo gasp and his back tense. Delighted, Jongin smirks up at Kyungsoo and brushes against it again, and again, until Kyungsoo is babbling, eyes squeezed tight and hands pressed into Jongin's shoulders. Jongin can't take his eyes off him, Kyungsoo's completely uninhibited moans and the flush across his face and chest. He has to press the heel of his hand against his dick, just to get some pressure.

Eventually Kyungsoo's incoherent 'yes's become 'no's and Jongin freezes, eyes wide. “What? What is it?”

Kyungsoo looks faintly embarrassed. “I'm going to come all over myself if you don't stop.” Jongin does his best to hide his laughter with the back of his free hand. “Shut up! Just...get to it already.”

Despite Kyungsoo's warning, Jongin takes his time sliding his fingers out, and he grins at him, tongue caught between his teeth. “Now who's all worked up?” he teases.

That doesn't fly with Kyungsoo. He leans forward to push at the waistband of Jongin's pants. “Please,” he says, and his voice is a little ragged with need. It makes Jongin's breath hitch and he hurriedly wipes his fingers off and yanks at his sweats. Kyungsoo isn't the only one who wants this.

He fumbles with the condom, strokes himself a few times too many to be strictly necessary, then crawls over Kyungsoo. He thinks about asking Kyungsoo again if it's okay but Kyungsoo is arching up into him already, cock leaking precome as he whines low in his throat. Jongin's so hard it aches so he doesn't waste time. He balances his weight on one arm and pushes in slowly.

Jongin never gets used to this, the tight heat and how fucking good it feels. He takes a shaky breath and it takes a lot of self restraint to stop there, let Kyungsoo adjust. He murmurs Kyungsoo's name and Kyungsoo winds his arms around Jongin's neck, tipping his head back to fit his mouth against Jongin's for a second.

They're both breathing hard, and Jongin is doing his best to keep an eye on the slight discomfort on Kyungsoo's face. When it fades, Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, raising his eyebrows and smiling, and Jongin takes it as a sign that it's okay to move.

He starts out slow, more slowly than he'd like, but it works for Kyungsoo. He clings to Jongin's shoulders, pulling him down until the two of them are pressed flush together and the most Jongin can do is roll his hips in small, fluid movements. Kyungsoo has always liked the intimacy of skin on skin and he buries his face into Jongin's shoulder. Jongin can feel his breath hot on his chest and he drags a hand down Kyungsoo's side.

There's a small part that points out that some people would be embarrassed by how close he is, but he's ignoring that. Kyungsoo digs his heels into Jongin's thighs and mouths at his throat. He's mumbling again, a steady stream of Jongin's name and 'yes' and 'please', his hips meeting each of Jongin's thrusts. His skin is sweaty under Jongin's and he pushes a hand between them to wrap around his cock. Jongin's arms shake with the effort it takes to hold himself up after working out all day and Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair. His eyes are half-lidded and dark with need. “Jongin,” he says again.

He can't, he can't hold on anymore. Jongin lets his head drop to rest against Kyungsoo's shoulder, his thrusts become erratic. When he comes, his hips stutter and he gasps Kyungsoo's name, white heat flashing behind his eyes. Luckily, he remembers his manners and rolls to the side instead of collapsing on top of Kyungsoo. His knees hurt from the wooden floor.

Kyungsoo gives him a few seconds to recover before he's nudging at Jongin's arm. “Don't be a dick,” he says sternly. He's a sweaty, dishevelled mess, and he looks frustrated. Jongin laughs, a little sleepily, and he replaces Kyungsoo's hand with his, stroking just this side of slow. Before Kyungsoo can complain, he fits his other hand between Kyungsoo's thighs, pushing two fingers inside him and hooking them up in a now-familiar movement.

Falling back, Kyungsoo arches into Jongin's hands. After all of the night's activities, it really doesn't take long before Kyungsoo moves past words, curling towards Jongin and gasping into his chest. He comes hard, shaking and crying out. Jongin strokes him through it and then gently pulls out his fingers, letting Kyungsoo lay back.

Kyungsoo is silent for a long time, then his head lolls over so he can look at Jongin. His eyes are barely open and he's an absolute wreck, his hair a sweaty mess and come on his belly. Jongin knows he's not much better. “Okay,” Kyungsoo says. “Okay, time for bed.”

“No, not yet,” Jongin laughs. Slowly, so slowly, he sits up. He aches now, in a really great way, and he's really glad that his towel is within reach because he so didn't want to have to go find it. He cleans them both up carefully, and Kyungsoo lets him, watching him drowsily with affection in his smile. They take their time putting their clothes back on, and Kyungsoo fusses over Jongin's red knees and the lines he scratched down his back. He traces them with his fingers, an oddly thoughtful look on his face.

When they leave the practice room, Kyungsoo reaches up to push Jongin's hair into some semblance of order, and then laces his fingers into his. Jongin looks down at their hands and smiles to himself. Well, he's definitely relaxed now.


End file.
